


She's The Reason Why I Don't Kill All Of You

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Fanfic, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, kylo ren fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the only person that can calm down Kylo after one of his tantrums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's The Reason Why I Don't Kill All Of You

_“The pink sunset reminds me of her, and the calm water matches the calm that images of her bring to my heart.”_

 

(Y/N) looked down and saw a message from Hux. _‘Code 4’._ Was all it read. (Y/N) shook her head. Code 4 was the code that Hux and herself used whenever they see Kylo one of his infamous tantrums. (Y/N) made her way to their chambers, waiting for Kylo to show up.

 

As she was about to sit down on the bed Kylo appeared. Throwing his helmet across the room, as well as his light saber as soon as he got inside the bedroom, he groaned and slumped down on the bed. “What happened?” (Y/N) asked as she saw Kylo burrow his head into the pillows.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Was all Kylo spoke.

 

(Y/N) scooted back so she sat next to Kylo’s head. She rubbed his back comfortingly and she heard Kylo sigh happily. “You don’t have to talk about it. I’ll be here even if you don’t want to talk about it.” Kylo didn’t reply instead he threw his arm over (Y/N)’s stomach and pulled her closer to him.

 

Ten minutes later of Kylo not talking and (Y/N) playing with his hair, Kylo looked up and stared at her. “Is there something on my face?”

 

He shook his head. “No. I…just-.” He burrowed his head into her stomach. “Love you.” Was all she heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Requests for more! It can also be viewed through my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
